


One Week

by pretty_rekless



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_rekless/pseuds/pretty_rekless
Summary: While attending the end of the season gala, Ikuya is paid a surprise visit from his care-free older brother, Natsuya. A week of unclear intentions, mutual pining, and far too much drinking ensues, as Natsuya and Ikuya grow closer together than they ever had before.Warning: SIBLING INCEST





	1. Cat & Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. SIBLING. INCEST. (rated E for a reason)  
> And this is the last time I'll warn you.  
> I focus on the 'brother' aspect a lot, so there's no avoiding it. 
> 
> NatsuKuya has somehow become my all-time favorite ship for me in this fandom and I have written them several times, but this is the first time I'm publishing it for the world to see. Please be gentle. <3 
> 
> I love angst so expect a lot of uncertainty, drama, and mutual pining that'll drive you mad. This fic lasts over the time span of one week (hence the title). Each chapter will be one day/night together to keep it simple. Updates may be wacky because this isn't my top WIP, but I still plan to work on it any chance I get. I will also add tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments & kudos fuel me, so don't be afraid to hit that button! Happy reading! :)

The live orchestra filling the ballroom with a serene tempo was the only thing holding Ikuya’s attention. Everything else that surrounded him was a blurred image, only coming into focus whenever Hiyori drawled about another newcomer to the party.

 _Party_. A formal ballroom filled with things that he wouldn’t dare touch in fear he’d owe the hotel his life could hardly be considered a _party_.

Nevertheless, the people around them were swimmers from all over the world, celebrating the end of another season of world breaking records. Dressed in suits gifted to them by sponsors, they carried out useless small talk while sipping overpriced champagne.

Ikuya felt out of place; he never was the one for small talk, nor tight deep plum suits hugging his every muscle. His sponsor demanded a fitted suit, styled hair, and tinted chapstick, luckily, Ikuya managed to stop the man at the suggestion of mascara.

Honestly, he half-expected this night to end in an auction with how much pressure there was to look _good_ , and even with all the primping, he wasn’t entirely sure he did look good. He stifled a pained laugh, his insecurities somehow always managed to slip into his head without intention.

Amber eyes found Rin and Haru, bickering over something per usual. The latter held a triumphant smirk while the former blushed behind his hand. _Ah- not bickering,_ Ikuya deduced with a nod as a pang of envy struck his side.

Rationally, he knew there was no reason to be jealous when the couple had to keep their relationship under wraps for publicity sake. Ikuya never had that problem… Ikuya would never have that problem, because the object of his affection was-

“Looks like Tanaka-san is already drunk,” Hiyori commented with a sly smirk, watching the man trip over his own feet before almost running into a server. “I don’t know how he hasn’t lost his spot on the team.”

Ikuya smiled lightly at his teammate, “Because he’s entertaining… and flirts with all the women broadcasters gaining us more publicity.” Tanaka had always been the attraction at events with his typical loud personality and tendencies to drink more alcohol than the rest of the team put together.

Hiyori hummed. “True.”

The night continued with the two of them meandering through the crowds of both men and women who shared laughs as they reminisced. The music began to liven up, encouraging people to take the dance floor and surprisingly, many did. Ikuya figured it was the liquid courage pumping through their veins as several swimmers grabbed one another's hands.

Staring at the couple’s dance all night long with their bodies pressed together didn’t sound like fun at all, but what else was there to do? He had strict instructions to stay at least until the closing toast, so he grabbed another flute of champagne and downed the bubbly drink.

“Aiming to be like Tanaka-san?” Hiyori questioned judgingly.

Ikuya ignored him, placing the empty flute on another server’s tray and strolling through the crowd. Maybe he’d stumble across Rin and Haru or Makoto, anyone to distract him from his-

“Who are you looking for?” Hiyori followed close on his heels, as always.

“Entertainment,” Ikuya offered dully back. As much as he enjoyed his best friend’s company, he didn’t want to spend the entire social gathering with someone he literally spent every day with.

Hiyori chuckled, clearly unbothered by the unspoken offense because he knew Ikuya hadn’t meant anything by it. As loyal as ever, he continued to follow and left his snide remarks to himself.

Eventually they found themselves in a circle of their teammates cracking jokes about the other coaches. Ikuya chuckled at their typical shenanigans, letting his shoulders relax from the buzz that was settling in. His eyes decided to roam on their own out of curiosity, wondering if the other teams were as close as his.

If he'd been holding a glass, he would've dropped it.

The dance floor coincidentally parted giving him a direct line of sight to-

“Ani,” he whispered.

Natsuya, dressed in tropical wear and not for the occasion, stood out amongst the sea of formalities. His bright turquoise shirt had the top three buttons undone, showcasing his deep caramel tan. Ikuya gulped as his eyes followed down his brother's body to fitted white trousers. He looked like he'd just stepped off the beach with his saltwater waves and worn in shoes.

Still, even with him being the most dressed down in the room, he was the most captivating.

Hiyori caught his sudden disinterest in their group of friends. “I didn't know Natsuya was coming; I thought he was in the Bahamas.”

“Fiji,” Ikuya corrected automatically, his focus still following his brother's every move as he charmed each person around him. Natsuya hadn't mentioned when he'd returned, always flying by the seat of his pants, but it'd been months since they'd last seen each other so he thought maybe he'd get a phone call or at least a te-

“Did he text you?” Hiyori pressed, his own train of thoughts clearly following the same path as Ikuya's.

“No.”

That answer had to be obvious given the shock on Ikuya's face, because no matter how hard he tried, he never could control his emotions when it came to Natsuya.

“Looks like your brother is back to old habits.”

Sure enough, Natsuya undoubtedly was describing one of his traveling adventures to a small group of men and women that were circled around him. They were hanging onto his every word, reacting to his every inflection. Ikuya couldn't blame them, the charm, the dazzling smile… Natsuya was radiant, enchanting anyone and everyone around him.

“You going to say hi?”

Ikuya shook his head, finally breaking out of the spell he always succumbed to with his brother. “Later…”

Hiyori hummed again but said nothing, turning his attention back to their teammates. Ikuya took the brief moment to look back at Natsuya, catching him just as he pushed his fingers through his hair. A simple maneuver but it left his knees weak and his fingers trembling. The people around Natsuya seemed to have the same reaction, especially the women. They touched him with feather-light fingers trailing along his biceps, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

The pang in his side returned full force, spreading and searing his chest. No matter how many times he told himself how wrong it was, he couldn't stop his feelings towards his ani.

Ikuya excused himself from his teammates, claiming he needed to use the restroom. His best friend immediately moved to follow, but Ikuya dismissed him, because he needed some time alone to process.

With an understanding nod, Hiyori returned his attention to the group as Ikuya stalked off, watching Natsuya with every step he took. The man, tall and fit, had attracted more guests with his hearty chuckle and sly grin. Currently, he showed them a new trick he’d probably picked up from his travels, fiddling the gold coin between his knuckles with ease. His fan club clapped, begging him to show them something else as he waved them off and explained how simple it was, but pocketed the coin for a later time.

Ikuya felt the same displeasure the swimmers around his brother showed and hated himself for once again falling under Natsuya’s spell.

At some point during his scrutiny, Ikuya had picked up another flute of champagne, begging for the bubbles to carry him to a place where he didn’t long for his brother.

Not because of what it meant, to want your sibling, but just because he wanted to rid the sensation of unrequited love once and for all. The pain he’d been living with because of the feelings he harbored were finally ripping him apart… and he didn’t know how much longer he’d last.

Yet here he was, torturing himself all the same and waiting for those perfect honey eyes that matched his to meet his gaze. To notice him…. to want him…. to love him.

The world- _society_ had scolded him, making him believe that having feelings for your brother was disgusting, terrible, the worst thing you could do… but society had also comforted him, telling him that _“You can’t help who you fall in love with._ ”

Another flute gone and he realized that had been his third in under two hours. He’d done worse damage, but never in public. His sponsor would have a field day, and his _“perfect, innocent swimmer image”_ would be shattered.

How hilarious would it be if the world knew the truth? That Ikuya Kirishima, gold medalist and honors student, had fallen in love with his free-spirited older brother, Natsuya.

People would spit in his face.

Any future he had ever dreamed of having would be ripped from his hands, and any friend he’d made would turn their backs.

And Ikuya wouldn’t blame them.

So for now, he’d live out his endless torment, praying for someone else to come along and distract him from the reason his heart beats. He’d stay the good little brother and listen to all of his Ani’s stories of him traveling the world and meeting different kinds of people. He’ll bite his tongue as Natsuya glosses over his one-night stands and suffer through the pain that those images brought on.

His ani never delved into those secret nights, but Ikuya had unfortunately overheard many things from his teammates, his friends, and even Nao. Natsuya left behind a string of lovers in his wake, both male and female, and Ikuya spent each night wondering what lucky person got the pleasure of being held in his brother’s embrace.

It hurt… more than anything he could ever describe and sometimes he’d wished for physical pain to distract him from the way his soul was being ripped apart. So, he’d push himself in training, holding his breath until his lungs burned, and then push some more. His legs would power through each kick until they betrayed him and gave out. He’d sit in ice baths for longer than what the coach had recommended in hopes to freeze himself over, cocooning him in the cold, bitter person he aspired to be.

Because feeling nothing would be better than the pain.

Another flute gone and Ikuya realized he’d just broken his rule.

-x-

Natsuya had no idea what his intentions were flying back to Japan weeks before he’d planned just to attend a tight-laced formal gathering. Not that he really followed any sort of schedule to his free-spirited living, but he usually had a rough idea when he’d returned home.

But not even Nao knew he’d flown back, and he had always kept his best friend informed of his whereabouts. Something in him told him to keep this trip a surprise, so he took the first flight he could out of Nadi to Tokyo and arrived a day before the party. The price of the flight almost put a dent in his swim race winnings, but he’d managed to secure a cheaper seat due to his connections.

So there he stood at the entrance of the gala he’d never intended to attend, dressed in formal tropical attire and already attracting bystanders. He flitted through the crowd with ease, taking a glass of champagne without even looking at the tray and downing it in an instant.

He hummed to himself, noting the sweet undertones of exotic fruit in the bubbles. Apparently, they were going all out this year with any delicacy they could get their hands on, yet Natsuya still wished for an ice-cold beer instead… he’d find one before the night was over, but for now, he’d make due with the sweet champagne.

Somehow, he dodged the advances women were already throwing his way, his mind distracted with the one person he wanted to see tonight. He scoped the crowd, thankful for his natural height, and waited for said person to appear in his line of sight.

Natsuya almost thought the young man hadn’t shown up yet, until teal locks caught the glimmer of the low-lit ballroom. Amber depths latched onto him, his feet abiding and moving him forward in a silent stride.

He didn’t want Ikuya to see him just yet, so he stayed just out of reach, following only behind him and never in front.

And so began the game of cat and mouse.

Natsuya sucked in a sharp breath as he finally caught a full glimpse of his younger brother. The deep plum suit hugged him closely, showing off his tapered waist and tight… He breathed out a soft _“Fuck_ ”, just before Ikuya slipped from his view.

He thanked and damned the gods for bestowing his little brother with the best sponsor out there. Finally he was able to see Ikuya in something besides oversized sweaters and sneakers. Even when they trained, Ikuya wore a full tracksuit or a loose fitted t-shirt, hiding any evidence of the lithe swimmer’s body he had underneath.

However, as soon his sponsor plucked him from the team, he’d been dressed in things that snugged his lean thighs and accentuated his narrow waist.  He styled those long teal locks into something desirable rather than letting them hang freely, covering his face from view. Natsuya never understood why Ikuya was always gung-ho on fading into the background.

Tonight though, he stood out amongst everyone with one side of his hair pinned back and the other with loose curls, as if they were natural. His lips were pinker, his eyes brighter, his back straighter… Ikuya wasn’t a little kid anymore… he hadn’t been for a long time.

Natsuya gulped, his appreciation for his own brother going on far longer than it ever should’ve, but it’d been so long since they’d last seen each other. Of course, that was his own fault, distancing himself on purpose the moment he realized his teenage wet dreams had turned to full on adult fantasies. It was wrong, and Ikuya didn’t deserve him as an older brother… although then again, was anyone ever good enough for the young spitfire?

Grabbing another glass of champagne, he put distance between them, maneuvering through the crowd and finding a spot close enough to keep an eye on him, but far enough to be out of reach. By the time he found a spot, he noticed his younger brother downing his own champagne flute and ditching it onto a server’s tray.

 _Ah-_ Natsuya knew the reason behind his need to drink and feel the buzz, Ikuya had always had social anxiety, but still, he didn’t like the idea of his younger brother developing such a habit.

 _Following in your footsteps_ … his mind whispered to him. Natsuya shook his head and shoved that thought away. Ikuya would be better than him... he already was.

Naturally, men and women began to flock to him, expressing how happy they were to see him back. They ran through the usual things, asking how long he’d been back, when did he plan on leaving again, and how things were living the bachelor life.

His freelance way of living was notorious for his string of flings across all countries. Something, _anything_ , to distract him from the person he’d so desperately wanted to hold.

Even with his reputation, people wanted a shot with him because of his charm and confidence. Without those things, he was just a pervy older brother longing for forbidden fruit.

He knew Ikuya wondered what he’d done wrong for Natsuya to run off and away from him, but it never was _his_ fault. Natsuya had just been cursed with feelings the moment Ikuya started developing into his own. At first he thought he was just a doting older brother, until his mom had sat down and talked with him about his _behavior_.

Mark that as the single, most awkward conversation of his life.

Natsuya hadn’t even realized he’d been doing anything wrong until she told him, but he couldn’t blame her. She had only wanted the best for him and being as attached to Ikuya as he was wasn’t healthy for either of them.

So he pulled back, and when it came time for university, he picked another lifestyle instead; one that would hopefully distract him from the feelings that had blossomed in his chest.

Of course, it didn’t work. Honestly, Natsuya was beginning to think that his plans were just backfiring. That his distance only egged on the fire that roared inside of him.

How else could he explain the last-minute plane ticket back here?

Looking to distract himself further, Natsuya fished out a gold coin from his pocket, showing off the new trick he’d learned from a friend he made on his adventure. However, while he performed his little trick, he knew someone was watching him. The energy in the room had changed and the hairs began to stand up on the back of his neck.

Without lifting his head, he snuck a quick peek to see if his hunch was right and he found Ikuya watching his fingers as he danced the coin across his knuckles.

His body almost faltered, but he managed to keep it under control, finishing the trick with flare and depositing the coin back into his pocket. The small entourage he obtained clapped enthusiastically and asked for another trick or fun story from his most recent trip. Of course, Natsuya obliged with is natural charisma, but the entire time he wondered if Ikuya was still watching him or planned to approach him anytime soon.

After a few stories, he’d come to the realization that his younger brother more than likely gave up and walked back to his teammates, but when he glanced up, his eyes locked onto ones that matched his own.

Time came to a standstill, the energy around them charging and buzzing his skin more than alcohol ever had. Ikuya just stared back, his eyes growing wide with shock as his mouth formed the cutest little ‘o’. Natsuya found himself owning his usual allure, staring back intensely with a smirk upon his lips, and to push things forward, he added a wink before returning his attention back to the group around him.

Teasing Ikuya had always been what he’d fallen back on, because he just couldn’t help it when the other one was near. It didn’t help that an endearing blush would spread across his cheeks to his ears; it only encouraged him to continue his antics. Which of course left him feeling guilty as soon as Ikuya was out of his sight.

When he glanced up again, Ikuya had disappeared and the only thing Natsuya could do was excuse himself from his entourage and chase after his brother.

He chuckled to himself, oh how backwards they had become since they were little.

-x-

His cheeks were _burning_ , and it wasn’t from the alcohol. Natsuya and his damn antics… his charm…. that fucking wink. Ikuya was gonna lose it before the night was even over. How many glasses of champagne had he had at this point? Only God knows, but still he snagged another before hastily exiting the ballroom.

He needed some air, anything to extinguish the fire engulfing him. He probably should've stopped downing the champagne, but it was the only thing he could do to ease his nerves. How long did Natsuya plan on staying? Was he even going to say anything to him? Was he here today and gone tomorrow? Would they have time alone?

Ikuya scolded himself, _you don't want that._

But he did, he did want that. A night alone with his ani, shutting out the world and pretending it was just the two of them was how all his fantasies began. They'd start with conversations that only they could share and one of them, preferably Natsuya in Ikuya's mind, would lean in dangerously close and tuck a teal strand behind his ears. They'd stare at each other as Natsuya would ask silently with his eyes _“Is this okay?”_ And Ikuya would barely nod before that gap closed in a single breath. Mouths would collide, causing sparks to fly and Ikuya would experience a night with the love of his…

_Fuck._

Tears slipped from his eyes- when exactly had he started crying? He needed out of here, away from the cheers, the couples gliding across the dance floor, and from the man with the honey depths of temptation.

His feet carried him out of the ballroom into a wide expansive hallway of the hotel they were at, passing a few sets of double doors that led to other ballrooms. Ikuya hadn’t looked around too much before he arrived, but he assumed there had to be a patio nearby, so his feet continued their trek.

The tears had stopped somewhere along his journey and instead confusion settled in. He couldn’t figure out which way he needed to turn to get some fresh air and he supposed he could go back towards the lobby, but his feet still carried him further away.

A giggle sounded from behind him, catching his attention as he whipped around to see who also ventured down this hallway. _Giggles_ , he corrected himself as his eyes landed on three female swimmers zigzagging through the hall.

“Where’d he _gooooooo_?” One whined, pretending to be a voyeur at sea with her hand saluted to her forehead as she searched around.

“Down there I think!” Another proclaimed excitedly, pointing to yet another hallway that was lined with white pillars.

Ikuya wondered who they were looking for, but he didn’t want to get noticed by three drunk girls and have to play chaperone. However, the third girl had his steps faltering.

“I don’t know why Natsuya-kun ran off like that. He was just beginning to tell us about swimming with the sharks.” She pouted, stomping off after her friends down the dark hallway.

Ikuya should’ve known that three girls chasing after one man would lead him back to his player of a brother. The rational thing for him to do would be to turn around and continue his quest for fresh air, but was that what he did?

No.

The girls staggered down the hallway, stifling their giggles and whines during their dire search for a hard to get man. After depositing his glass on a random decorative table, Ikuya followed behind them, leaving plenty of space between them so he’d remain unnoticed.  If he could place money on it, Natsuya was probably nowhere to be found…. Maybe even already on a flight to the next destination of his bachelor life. Still, there was a sliver of hope that had Ikuya trailing the girls in hopes to come across the same man they desired.

A door closed nearby, resonating all through the hallway. It had the girls practically running and yelling shrilly, “We found you Natsu-kun!”

Ikuya quickened his pace, his curiosity getting the better of him, but before he could get close to the room the girls disappeared into, a strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him from the hallway. He sucked in a harsh breath from the shock and released it when his back hit one of the pillars.

Another hand covered his mouth as a body larger than his own pressed against him, squeezing them together between the pillar and wall. Ikuya’s eyes finally focused and latched onto his brother’s face, a whole new wave of shock glossing over his features. Natsuya removed the hand on his mouth to press it to his own lips, silently shushing him as he peeked around the pillar. His body pressed against Ikuya’s even more, the scent of ocean mixed with his usual musky cologne flooded his senses. Without hesitation, he leaned into the smell, his nose hitting the collar of Natsuya’s traffic stopping shirt. He kept his soft inhale quiet, succumbing to the security that overrode his senses because of his brother’s smell. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around his brother’s waist, but the small sober voice in the back of his mind scolded him.

Noises down the hall told them that the girls were coming back since they didn’t find their _treasure_. Natsuya hid himself again the moment they could hear their voices, pressing his forehead against the pillar next to Ikuya’s head.

They held their breaths as the women passed, complaining about how much he played hard to get when he’d slept around with so many people. Ikuya reacted to that, his fists clenching at his sides as harsh breath fled his nostrils.

“Shh!” Natsuya commanded deep in his ear.

The girl’s footsteps halted just on the other side of the pillar. “What was that?”

Ikuya tensed all over again, closing his eyes tightly and hoping they’d ignore it and walk off.

“I didn’t hear anything,” one of the girls offered. “Come on, we can go hit up Nanase-san and Matsuoka-san.”

“Fine,” the other two relented.

Finally, their heels retreated, leaving the brothers alone chest to chest. Natsuya briskly coughed, shuffling away from Ikuya and out from their hiding spot.

“Hi,” he huffed a laugh, running a hand through his chocolate waves.

Once Ikuya regained his footing and regulated his breathing, he parroted back, “Hi?”

“Girls are wild,” Natsuya chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

Ikuya scoffed. _Seriously?_ They hadn't seen each other in _months_ and the first thing they're gonna talk about is girls? He rolled his eyes, a natural thing for him to do especially when it came to Natsuya, and walked past his brother, with every intention of finding a patio. Although now he kinda wanted another glass of champagne to wash away the feeling of Natsuya's muscular body pressed against him...

“Didn't you miss your big brother?” Natsuya quickened his pace, matching Ikuya's strides.

“Were you even going to say hi?”

“I just did two seconds ago.”

Ikuya ignored him, he could hear the playful smirk Natsuya bore, and didn’t want to bother with a game of teasing. That was all they seemed to do when they were together now anyway. Natsuya would tease him and Ikuya would pout.

“You’re pouting,” Natsuya so eloquently pointed out the obvious.

Ikuya figured he’d need a lot more than just one more glass of champagne to handle his brother tonight. “I’m concentrating,” he countered after too many beats.

“ _On?_ ”

If Ikuya told him, would Natsuya continue to follow? The whole point of seeking a safe place was to escape his brother… the heat creeping up the back of his neck and the tingles he still felt from where the elder had pressed up against him. Ikuya’s body was _hot_ , and he needed to take five.

“Don’t you wanna hang out with your Aniki?” Natsuya pressed.

Ikuya’s mind said yes but his mouth said, “No.”

He’d expected a whine or some sound of displeasure in response, but instead Natsuya stopped in his tracks, causing Ikuya’s own feet to stagger. The alcohol wasn’t helping his maneuvers any, but he managed to swivel on his feet and face his brother.

“Fine,” Natsuya threw his hands up in surrender, “I’ll go snag some alcohol and other company instead then.”

Rationally, Ikuya knew it was a ploy, a little trick up his ani’s sleeve that would get him to comply. The stubborn part of him wanted to yell out a bitter “ _fine!”_ but he couldn’t… not with the way his heart sank at the thought of someone else occupying Natsuya’s time.

As if to cement his words, the brunet headed in the direction of the party, leaving Ikuya in his wake. Staring at his back, Ikuya saw all his worst nightmares come alive and before he could let Natsuya get to far, he whispered a faint, “Wait.”

-x-

A wave of relief rushed over him, his body immediately obliging to Ikuya’s soft plea. He turned slowly in an attempt not to seem too eager and cocked a single brow, waiting for the younger to continue.

Ikuya fumbled, twiddling his long, pale fingers as he casted his gaze to the floor. Amazing how someone could be dressed like _that_ but suddenly drop a few years in age just because of a single look. His loose curls fell over half his face, clearly acting as a security blanket. Natsuya could tell he wanted to say _“Stay”,_ but he knew he was far too stubborn to do so.  

It’d become an unspoken standoff, and Natsuya didn’t want to take the lead this time. He knew his little brother would do whatever he asked him to do, so he refrained from saying anything. Just this once, Ikuya needed to be straightforward.

“... I was looking for a patio before...” Ikuya waved lazily in the space between them.

Natsuya hummed, dark and low, not entirely satisfied with his brother’s way of calling a truce but accepting it all the same. “I might happen to know where one is.”

Ikuya’s head shot up, “You do?”

“Mhmm,” Natsuya nodded, waiting for the younger to ask the magic question.

A beat passed and then another before Ikuya finally relented and muttered, “Canyoutellme?”

Natsuya beckoned him with a single wave and a prideful smirk. Not only had he won the chase, but also the standoff. Tonight seemed to be off to good start if he didn’t count the guilt stewing in his gut.

He led them down a corridor not too far away from the party, and then another until they hit double glass doors. With a gentle push, he opened the door and held it for Ikuya to follow through. As Ikuya passed, he caught the enticing smell of his brother, fresh laundry and a hint of pine. The scent lingered and Natsuya knew he’d remember it for however long he’d be gone this time around…. However long it took to recover after spending time with his lo-

_Fuck._

Again, he found himself in the situation he couldn’t stay away from, because no matter how many times he told himself it was wrong, he desired Ikuya’s companionship more than just a brother should. Would this be the rest of his life? Pleasing Ikuya every time they were together until Natsuya met his limit and left for however long he needed to regain his composure. He bitterly laughed at himself; he never regained his composure. He’d travel to a new place, distract himself with new scenery, unique people, and the moment he had a second alone, Ikuya would flood his thoughts. He’d remember every laugh they shared, every touch… every pink hue that would spread across Ikuya’s face...

Ikuya let out a pleased sigh, his shoulders noticeably relaxing as he took in the view of the spacious patio filled with lush loveseats and modern coffee tables. The lamplight around them set the mood, and Natsuya wished more than anything to take his brother’s hand and lead him to a spot for just the two of them, but he couldn’t. So he stood, waiting for Ikuya to finish his admiration and pick a spot for himself.

With cautious steps, Ikuya moved forward and picked two cushioned chairs at the corner of the patio, furthest away from the door. Natsuya stayed put, since he planned on returning indoors for his quest for beer. Once Ikuya seated himself comfortably (as best he could in a three-piece fitted suit), he turned to see if Natsuya was accompanying him.

“I’m going to get us some refreshments,” he winked for the second time that night, but this time he didn’t earn a cute little blush. Ikuya only offered a nod before looking out at the city around them with his fingers nervously fiddling in his lap.

Natsuya chose not to dwell and quickly made his way back inside, booking it to the bar inside of the lobby rather than the formal end of the year soiree.

-x-

Finally, fresh air and solace. Ikuya needed this, needed just five minutes to regroup and prepare himself for spending time with Natsuya. Usually he had a couple days to process before his brother decided to show up at home, but today he had _zero time_. It was almost like fate wanted him to be unprepared for their reunion, and he couldn’t understand it. Had Natsuya known he was going to come back today? Who even told him the details about the party? Though Ikuya supposed it wasn’t too hard for his brother to figure out. He had connections everywhere, it came with the lifestyle he led.

Which was why Ikuya wasn’t shocked in the slightest when Natsuya returned with an uncorked bottle of champagne in one hand and two beers in the other. The brunet deposited the drinks onto the table in between the two chairs Ikuya had picked out for them and then withdrew two more beers from his pockets.

 There were always new tricks when it came to Natsuya and as much as Ikuya wanted to say they annoyed him, they didn’t. They enchanted him like everyone else, drawing him into the radiant energy of desire that he was.

Ikuya picked up the bottle, assuming it was his since Natsuya had somehow managed to find beer, and noted the weight of it. It was full; it was a brand-new bottle.

“Swipe it from the servers?” Ikuya deduced, following it with a generous gulp.

“Ah,” Natsuya leaned back into his chair and took a long drink of his first beer. “Come on, Iku, you know I don’t kiss n’ tell.”

Ikuya took another greedy drink to distract himself from the playful grin being thrown his way. Luckily, his snark (as always) came back full force, aiding him in conversation. “Says the guy who literally had three girls chasing him because of his track record.”

Natsuya chuckled _deeply_ , setting every one of Ikuya’s nerves on fire. “Yes,” he concurred. “But do they know the names of the people I’ve ‘kissed’?”

“Do you?”

Again his company laughed, nodding his head in agreement rather than answering the question. “Suppose I deserve that.”

Ikuya furrowed his brows for a moment- _deserved?_  He swallowed down the confusion and another drink.

“Slow down, we have all night,” Natsuya interrupted him mid-drink.

The champagne bottle left his lips, and he placed it between his thighs to sit for the time being. “... All night?” Ikuya had zero intentions of staying there all night, especially since he was pretty sure he’d have to pay for a hotel room at that point, and he most certainly did not have the coin for that.

“If you want, that is,” Natsuya shrugged, enjoying another swig and staring out at the multicolored lights from the city.

“How?”

The brunet hummed, sliding a palm down his thigh slowly as he sagged in his chair. “I have a room here.”

 _Of course he does_ … Unfortunately that raised about a thousand different questions for Ikuya. How long had Natsuya booked it for? How did he afford it? When had he arrived here? Etcetera… etcetera.

“Are you…” Ikuya played with the gold paper around the rim of his personal champagne bottle, “inviting me to stay the night?” He peaked up through the curls that had fallen over his one eye, nervously waiting for his ani’s response.

“Yes.” Natsuya answered resolutely. He finished his first beer and swapped it out for the second without even looking Ikuya’s way once.

Sleeping in a room with Natsuya… They hadn’t done that since they were young, even when Natsuya returned home for a visit, he always stayed with Nao. Ikuya knew why and hated the reasoning, but he’d always been thankful for it too, because a full night alone with the person he’d pined after for years sounded like a true trust of willpower.

Ikuya peeled away the gold wrapping mindlessly, trying to come up with a solution to this predicament. He’d never told his ani ‘no’, not seriously anyway. Even earlier when he denied his company, he knew Natsuya would find a way to get Ikuya to change his mind… part of him wanted Natsuya to ignore his answer and take what he wanted. To take Ikuya, but that day would never come. Only days of continued unrequited love and lust would follow.

“You’re not gonna hurt my feelings if you say no,” Natsuya interrupted the negative chain of thoughts.

For some reason Ikuya didn't believe his ani's words. He always trusted him, but something just didn't seem right… and wasn't it a good thing that Natsuya picked Ikuya over a random fling? The whole point of staying with Nao was so that he could bring someone home… unless Natsuya planned on staying longer this time? More than just his usual week?

Ikuya drank from his bottle, seeking answers in the cool bubbles. Of course nothing would come from it other than a bolder tongue and a loss of inhibition. His head already felt fuzzy from the glasses he threw back earlier, but enough time had passed that it was no longer affecting him as much as it should’ve been. Although drinking an entire bottle of champagne by himself might kick it back into overdrive…

“How long are you staying?” Ikuya finally managed to dodge successfully.

Natsuya hummed, “Depends.”

“So until you get bored,” Ikuya provided brazenly; he knew his brother’s habits. He expected Natsuya to do what he always does when Ikuya smart mouths him, but instead of joking it off he brought a challenge to the table.

“Are you gonna make the next week boring, Iku-kun?” Natsuya leaned in closer, tilting his beer towards him accusingly.

He couldn’t think with Natsuya this close; he knew the snark he could dish back but the words refused to meet his tongue. All he could do was stare, all wide-eye and confused, wondering how long he’d been holding his breath. Thankfully, for Ikuya’s sanity, Natsuya tilted the beer back towards himself and downed the rest of his second can.

Ikuya mimicked him, although not as drastically, but nonetheless, he let the champagne slide down his throat. He gulped it down, ushering more of the bubbles to follow, before he had his fill. A little under half the bottle had to be left, but Ikuya didn’t have time to sit there and dawdle, he needed to get back to the celebration before Hiyori sent out a search party for him.

He wobbled as he stood, embarrassingly so. The alcohol had way more of an effect than he thought it did because he'd been so distracted with his ani.

A strong hand touched his lower back as another steadied his arm, helping him regain his balance. “Easy there,” Natsuya coaxed, steady and stern.

Another bark died on the tip of his tongue as the hand on his back dropped an inch lower. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t have noticed, but it was _Natsuya_ , and all he could focus on was his touch. The hand sat just above the curve of his backside, heavy and _hot_.

“Where are you going?” Natsuya asked, unfortunately removing his hold.

“Closing toast…” Ikuya practically whispered, his mind still focused on the imprint left from his brother’s touch. “I need to see Hiy-”

“Already told him you were with me.”

“What?” That seemed to wake Ikuya up for a moment.

Natsuya slumped back down in his chair, opening his third beer. “Yeah, I ran into him when I was snagging the champagne. Told him you and I were catching up.”

Somehow that didn’t give Ikuya any relief; he should probably talk to his friend himself… They did come together. “I need to go back,” he voiced more to himself than his brother.

Natsuya sighed, “Alright.”

Ikuya staggered forward, the alcohol definitely making itself apparent in his tingling limbs. He hadn't drunk like this in a while, and his lack of composure made it obvious. _Come on_ , he scolded himself, his cheeks flaming from the eyes he could sense on his back. Finding his resolve, he stepped forward and concentrated with every remaining ounce of focus he had on getting back to the gala.

A warm presence met him at his side, hooking their arms together and giving Ikuya that extra bit of crutch he desperately needed. “Lemme help you,” Natsuya offered genuinely and Ikuya flushed deeper.

“They’re gonna know…” he muttered with obvious shame, his head hanging down and feeling the temptation to slump against the man next to him.

“Hey,” Natsuya coaxed, nudging him a bit so the younger would lift his head. “Keep your head up and stay by me and no one will know, except maybe Hiyori.”

And even then Ikuya supposed he could blame it on his social anxiety rather than his pent-up love for his ani. A soft groan fled his lips, he shouldn’t have let himself get to this point while in Natsuya’s care. What if he lost all resolve and did something to lose his brother forever?

“You still with me?” Natsuya asked, concern hanging on every word.

Ikuya closed his eyes and mustered up enough concentration he could and opened them with a renewed vigor. “Hai,” he responded meekly, signaling them to carry on.

-x-

 _Fuck -_ Natsuya was screwed; he hadn’t planned on Ikuya wanting to return to the party, which was the only reason he brought him an entire bottle of champagne. Now he held responsibility for the younger as he guided him back through the hotel hallways and to the overly extravagant ballroom.

He’d meant what he’d said about no one being able to tell that Ikuya was intoxicated, but still, he’d never planned to come back here in the first place. He would have to dodge the girls trailing him and even some of the men… His reputation sure had spread quickly amongst the swimmers, and he knew they only wanted a night with him to see if they could _tame_ him. Surprising how the ‘hard to get’ persona still attracted so many people even as adults.

He had to laugh at himself because he was literally pining over the one person he could never have.

They managed to avoid quite a few people with ease. Ikuya was shockingly compliant in his hold; Natsuya had half-expected his brother to become even more defiant when intoxicated, but apparently the alcohol erased his usual stubborn-self. The thoughts that accompanied that only made his guilt sink in deeper.

Finally they picked a spot where they blended in with the crowd (aside from Natsuya’s tropical attire anyway). Several people seemed to have indulged in one too many glasses of the expensive bubbly as they swayed lazily to music, waiting for the final goodbyes. The only person Natsuya desperately prayed to avoid was Hiyori because of the little white lie he told just an hour prior.

Not to mention that Hiyori seemed hesitant to agree to Ikuya staying there with him at the hotel. Something told Natsuya that his little brother’s best friend didn’t like him, nor trust him.

“Iku, turn around with me for a sec,” Natsuya urged suddenly, catching a glimpse of his old kohais.

Ikuya obliged with a faint _‘why’_ on his lips, but the brunet didn’t answer until Haru and Makoto passed them. As much as he would’ve enjoyed catching up with them, he didn’t want to be there any longer than they needed to be.

“Why?” Ikuya pressed again and Natsuya took back what he said earlier about his little brother losing his stubbornness.

“Girls,” Natsuya lied through his gritted teeth.

Ikuya scoffed, “Your fault.”

That answer struck him with curiosity. “Why my fault?”

“... charm… smi-” Ikuya mumbled on purpose rather than intoxication. “Never mind,” he pronounced very clearly.

But Natsuya didn’t let it slide. He couldn’t. Ikuya had blatantly said something about his charm and goddamnit he wanted to hear even more validation from him. “You think I have charm?” He asked, a devious grin spreading across his face.

Ikuya glanced up at him, a delicious hue of pink tinging his nose and cheeks. _Fuck-_ he was gorgeous and he didn’t even know it. Those doll-like eyes blinked up him, long, thick lashes fanning across high cheekbones. “How else do you get people in your bed? It certainly isn’t your good looks.”

Their cover be damned- Natsuya choked on a laugh, completely unprepared for his brother’s sarcasm to emerge full force. “And here I thought your drunk self was less bitter.”

“I’m not drunk,” Ikuya pouted. “Just a little buzzed.”

 _Right-_ “So if I let go right now…?”

“I’d walk off and find another bottle of champagne,” Ikuya dared, testing Natsuya’s limits.

“Let’s get out of here,” the brunet whispered darkly in the younger’s ear before his resolve could tell him otherwise.

Ikuya squirmed in his grasp, turning his head away from Natsuya’s heated gaze. Even with the dismissal, the cat knew he’d caught the mouse.

-x-

The closing toast took longer than they anticipated which annoyed Natsuya, but comforted Ikuya. It gave him time to drink some water and recover a bit from the overabundance of champagne he indulged in.

Unfortunately, they never came across Hiyori, and Ikuya wondered if he ditched out early. Still, he made a mental note to text him in the morning before returning home.

Ikuya sighed, leaning further into Natsuya’s grasp even though he no longer needed his ani’s crutch to stand. His brother didn’t seem too bothered by it, but as soon as the coaches finished their farewell speech, he led them away from the celebration. They ended up escaping before the rest of the crowd dispersed and headed down a deserted hallway to a secret elevator.

Flashing his keycard, Natsuya summoned the elevator and Ikuya wondered how the night would play out from here. He stayed quiet though, still nervous about what he might say.

As if Natsuya could hear his thoughts, he asked, “What should we do tonight?”

What did they usually do when they were together besides fill each other up on their lives? Natsuya would tell him about some of his adventures, ask about mom, and scold him not to over train. Typically they did that over a meal or coffee… sometimes even with other people around which helped Ikuya’s heart from throbbing every time his brother smiled his way.

“Whatever,” he offered back unsurely, unable to come up with a better response.

Natsuya chuckled, “Don’t sound too thrilled now.”

Ikuya didn’t respond because no answer would suffice. He didn’t understand what Natsuya’s intentions were tonight, and if he were being completely honest with himself, he was nervous. This night had slowly but surely started morphing into one of his fantasies, and he knew he’d end up reading into everything Natsuya says or does.

He made the executive decision to go with the flow, he just hoped the flow didn’t leave him over analyzing every single word or action.

He spoke too soon.

The moment Natsuya opened the door to his hotel room, Ikuya noted the several things wrong with the room.

One, there was _one_ bed. Which of course, shouldn’t matter because they are nothing more than brothers, but it _did_ matter.

Two, this wasn’t just a regular hotel room, it was a suite. One that someone would book if they planned on staying more than just a couple days. It had a sitting area complete with a couch and coffee table across from a TV, a mini fridge and microwave, and another TV across from the bed.

Three, the fresh bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses sitting on a bamboo tray in the middle of the bed.

Four, the two plush robes that laid on either side of the champagne bucket and glasses. When had Natsuya planned this… and why had he planned this?

So much for not overthinking.

At some point during his observation, Natsuya had left his side and entered the room. “You just gonna stand there or come in?”

Ikuya swallowed, suddenly realizing just how bad of idea it was to be here right now. Still, he stepped forward, closing and locking the door behind him.

Natsuya had already started to get comfortable, untucking the shirt from his trousers and slipping off his shoes. His undressing reminded Ikuya that he didn't have anything to wear unless…

“I don't have any clothes with me.” How did he not think of this before coming up her with Natsuya?

“You can borrow some of mine,” his brother answered easily with zero concern, because there shouldn't be any concern. It wasn't weird for brothers or siblings to wear each other's clothes, but Ikuya didn't- _couldn't_ picture it that way.

“When did you order the champagne?” Ikuya questioned, trying to get his mind away from the idea that he’d be in Natsuya’s clothes tonight.

“Mmm,” he hummed, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, revealing more of his chiseled body. “This morning.”

 _This morning?... oh._ Ikuya understood now. “So you planned on someone spending the night with you regardless?” He attempted to sound neutral, but he couldn’t deny the bite in his words.

“Don’t be jealous,” Natsuya dismissed, shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and leaving nothing but the white trousers hanging dangerously low from his hips. Ikuya hated the way his eyes followed down every defined line to the deep ‘v’ and the dark happy trail running down to hi- “I planned it for us.”

Ikuya shot his gaze up to meet Natsuya’s, a silent question of ‘ _you did?’_ lingering between them. About a million questions followed after that but Ikuya opted to let them go for now, because his brother had planned this for _him_ , and he had let himself get jealous.

Especially when he has no right to feel any sort of jealousy when it came to Natsuya and his lo-

“Champagne?” The elder asked as if Ikuya didn’t have his fair share of it during the last few hours. Still, he found himself nodding and depositing his suit jacket on the couch and his shoes at the entryway.

Natsuya uncorked the bottle, a maneuver he’d probably done a thousand times before and poured them a glass each. Ikuya’s eyes ran over the wide expanse of tan skin over and over, becoming breathless at the sight. Trying his hardest, he steadied his breathing and focused on the glass being passed his way.

“Are you gonna say some cheesy toast?” Ikuya jabbed the moment his brother opened his mouth.

Natsuya ignored him. “Congrats on the end of another great season,” he said proudly, raising his glass.

Ikuya flushed at the compliment. “Welcome back,” he responded, clinking his own to Natsuya’s and indulging in a celebratory sip. Except when the bubbly met his lips, he threw the drink back instead, not wanting to lose the current buzz in his system.

“Yep,” Natsuya said after downing his glass as well, “Beer is still better.”

Ikuya clicked his tongue with a roll of his eyes.

“You should be glad I don’t like it; leaves the whole bottle for you.” Natsuya winked before unbuttoning his pants.

Ikuya lingered a beat too long on the tan fingers popping open the button, willing himself to look anywhere else.

“I'mma use the shower first,” Natsuya said, grabbing one of the robes and disappearing into the bathroom.

The soft click of the door summoned a new wave of anxiety and Ikuya hastily poured himself another glass. Downing it, he tried to drown the anxious thoughts floating around in his head, but a shirtless, _winking_ Natsuya would be impossible to wash away.

Another glass.

How many could he have in one night, he wondered pouring a third flute. Well, the third flute from this bottle anyway, there was no knowing how many he’d consumed in that entire night.

He stopped at the third, placing the bucket and bottle on the counter space in the designated kitchenette area. A room… a getaway room at that, just for _them_ … Alone together for one night. Ikuya flopped himself down in the middle of the bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering just what he did to receive this blessing… curse.

If he protested sleeping in the bed with Natsuya, that’d probably raise a red flag. Unless Ikuya could come up with a good excuse for sleeping on the couch… Although he knew better, his brother would see right through him and refuse to let him crash there.

Fuck- why was he thinking so much? How had the alcohol not taken over leaving him with nothing but a faint tingling feeling. Then maybe he could zoom through this night, wake up and leave, and return back to his normal, mundane life.

Apparently, Ikuya had stewed in his anxiety cloud much longer than he anticipated, because the bathroom door suddenly opened, causing him to immediately snap up in attention. Again his mind struggled with either cursing the gods or thanking them as his eyes roamed across Natsuya’s frame.

A single drop of water rolled down his bare chest in slow motion until it disappeared beneath the fluffy robe. Luckily, Natsuya hadn’t caught him blatantly staring at his Adonis body because he was too busy running a towel through his hair.

“Your turn,” Natsuya said casually, pulling the towel down from his face.

-x-

Natsuya was laying it on thick, he knew he was, but something about being in the younger’s orbit really fucked with him. If he stripped away the fact that they were siblings, he’d snag Ikuya and claim him as his own for _forever_. That had to mean _something_ , Natsuya didn’t desire that with anyone else. He never had.

His intentions of how the night played out were unclear, even to himself, because he continued a game of ping pong in his mind. Ikuya’s reactions only encouraged his behavior, blushing at everything Natsuya did. _Fuck-_ Natsuya was gonna lose all willpower before the night was over.

If only they could have just tonight to finally cross a bridge that Natsuya had argued with himself about crossing for years. He just needed one fucking night… maybe he could get whatever this was out of his system for good.

He laughed bitterly at himself, his hand sliding slowly down his face. He knew it was all a lie, just a trick to convince himself one night would be okay.

Then there was the nagging thought that nothing might happen tonight because in retrospect, that made more sense. Because even if Ikuya’s eyes were lingering, even if he were blushing profusely over each one of Natsuya’s antics, it didn’t mean he’d lay with him just for a night.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ikuya emerged with steam billowing around him. He wore the matching fluffy robe with a t-shirt, pajama pants and boxers underneath… which were all Natsuya’s. It took roughly ten minutes to convince Ikuya that wearing his underwear was fine; they were brothers after all.

Now Natsuya just wondered if he was a masochist as he watched the younger walk over to him unsurely, dressed head to toe in his clothes. Other lovers in his past would ty to wear his clothes the morning after and if they succeeded, Natsuya would leave the articles of clothing with them.

Ikuya, however, was a different story. He always was.

The brunet moved over on the bed, clearing enough room in hopes Ikuya would come fill the other side. His maneuver seemed to work, yet there was still hesitancy in his steps.           

“How are you feeling?” Natsuya asked, igniting the conversation like he always did.

Ikuya hummed, snuggling deeper in the hotel robe- _cute._ “Could use another glass.”

The brunet raised his eyebrows- how much more could his brother take, and how often did he do this when Natsuya wasn’t around? Still, he obliged his younger’s brother’s wishes, climbing off the bed to retrieve the bottle.

“Wanna just split the bottle?” He asked, throwing a look over his shoulder.

“Thought beer was better?”

Natsuya chuckled at the snark but noted the obvious slur to his words. “It is, but I’m not picky.”

The younger mumbled something incoherently, but Natsuya waved it off as more of his typical sarcasm. However, when he turned around, Ikuya’s eyes were closed and his head lolled to the side.

“Iku?” He spoke softly.

And just as Natsuya should have expected, the night ended without living out his deepest, darkest fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9,000+ words of pure angst. Who knew I had it in me? XD (jk I knew I had it in me) 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter! It was a lot of fun alternating POVs and really stressed that mutual pining tag. Yes, there will be explicit content later, but let's build that burn first. ;) 
> 
> Lemme know what you thought! <3


	2. Five Days

Waking up next to Ikuya’s delicate porcelain skin would be an image Natsuya would never forget. His pink lips were perfectly pouted, gently breathing in and out, as if he had no worries in the world. Tan fingers twitched, traveling across the space between them, tempted to touch forbidden fruit just once. He raised his hand, steady and calm, tenderly brushing long teal locks away from Ikuya’s face. Natsuya’s breath hitched, completely enamored by his brother’s beauty.

He knew it would be too good to last, so he’d bask in this moment, watching his brother at peace until the daylight woke him. He tired to rid his mind of negative thoughts that tempted to creep up with every passing moment. Just for now, he wanted to enjoy this without any form of guilt.

His fingers, a stark contrast against his brother’s skin, roamed down Ikuya’s cheek, memorizing every inch he covered. Carefully, his touch dropped to the younger’s neck, barely grazing the skin presented to him. Ikuya stirred, causing Natsuya’s hand to retract in a swift motion, but it was just a false alarm.

Natsuya sighed, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. His mind ran through the events of the previous night, analyzing Ikuya’s behavior until he understood where he stood. However, his younger brother remained an enigma, and Natsuya just tossed it up to drunken behavior.

If Natsuya boozed him up again, would things turn out differently?

He really was a terrible older brother for thinking that, but he couldn’t help himself. His willpower could only hold out for so long, and honestly, he kind of wanted to break. To break meant he’d just charge and claim what he thought was his. He’d kiss Ikuya passionately, pulling him within his tight grasp and pleasing him until the younger melted against him and returned his feelings.

Would Natsuya’s touch be enough?

_Fuck_ \- he thought bitterly to himself. How fucked in the head was he? No amount of therapy or prayers could cure this… he would know, he’d tried. When the feelings started to stir, and his behavior became- how did his mother put it? _Oh- ‘inappropriate’,_ he attempted to push them down, desperate to cast out what was considered sinful.

So he prayed, to anyone or anything that would listen. He didn’t really know where his pleas were going, but for awhile he had faith that they were helping… until Ikuya had come home one evening crying and Natsuya did what any big brother would do: he comforted him, rubbing soothing circles onto his back until the tears stopped, but his mind betrayed him. Lustful thoughts had plagued his mind as Ikuya had cried into his neck, his mouth unintentionally touching Natsuya’s skin.

The next day he’d visited the school counselor, of course he’d never told her what his true inner demons were. He’d kept it vague and generalized, accepting whatever technique she’d thrown at him and practicing it like his life depended on it.

Because in a sense, it had.

It didn’t work. Nothing worked. He couldn’t deny the feelings that were there, because he had quickly realized that he didn’t just want to _lie_ with his brother, he wanted to be his boyfriend. His partner. The man who’d take care of him forever and hold his heart.

Life was cruel.

_Still is,_ he casted a longing glance at the person who held his heart. With every passing day, his love only grew, no matter if he were near or far.

Begrudgingly, Natsuya climbed out of bed, relishing in the way the cool air nipped at his skin. It snapped him out of the solemn thoughts he’d delved into and chilled the fire in his chest (momentarily anyway). With a deep sigh, he accepted his fate and decided that he could only extend an olive branch so many times before giving up. This would be his last attempt at luring Ikuya into whatever _wrong_ trap he’d set and if his brother still didn’t take the bait, he’d leave and be done with it.

There were only so many times he could handle rejection.

Fuck- he was pining fool, a lovesick puppy. Usually he was the one at the end of people’s affections, not the other way around. He wanted to believe he deserved this, but what fourteen-year-old kid deserves to fall in love with his brother and then harbor those feelings for the next decade?

Certainly not him, or anyone for that matter.

He abruptly slapped his cheeks- so much for the cool air freezing out the self-destructive thoughts. With another deep sigh, he faced the morning ahead of them. If things went well today, then Ikuya would stay with him for the remainder of the week, and if they were alone together for that long…

Natsuya quickly got to work, throwing his guilt out the window for now and focusing on one thing and one thing alone:

_Convince Iku to stay._

-x-

He didn’t want to open his eyes; the throbbing sensation in his head told him exactly what he didn’t want to know. Then again, what did Ikuya expect after spending an entire night drinking champagne like it was water?

He moaned pathetically, reluctantly opening his eyes to the blinding light shining through the sliding glass door. _Glass door?_ He blinked a few more times in a desperate attempt to get his gaze to focus without causing too much pain. In his drunken haze last night, he must’ve completely overlooked the balcony attached to their room. Natsuya should have just brought him to the room as soon as he asked for a patio; a private balcony would have been perfect.

Speaking of his brother, Ikuya wondered where he’d ventured off to. The empty space next to him increased the lonely feeling in his chest. He groaned again, already mad at himself for letting his mind go there when he’d just woken up.  

“Are you dying?” Natsuya asked with obvious amusement.

“Head.” Ikuya clipped, his heart hammering from the sudden noise in a quiet room. Carefully, with snail-like movements, he lifted and propped himself up against the pillows. His limbs were heavy, and he knew if he’d try to stand, a wave of nausea would hit him.

“Hungover?”

“Obviously,” Ikuya muttered, rubbing his temples to ease the tension.

Natsuya, as always, wasn’t fazed by his moody behavior. He just chuckled to himself and shrugged it off. By the time Ikuya looked at him again, he was walking over with a glass of water and medicine. The younger automatically grabbed for them, forcing himself to drink the entire glass before Natsuya could tell him to do so.

“I ordered a bottle of Pocari Sweat as well with our breakfast,” the brunet commented, sitting on the bed in front of him.

Ikuya hated the way his heart throbbed, his body swooning on its own accord because Natsuya already anticipated for him to wake feeling like this. Honestly, he missed the times when they were younger and Natsuya would dote on him. The attention was nice, especially coming from him… it was no wonder his feelings started developing the moment he entered junior high.

Ikuya pressed two fingers to his temples again, closing his eyes and rubbing gingerly. Hopefully the medicine would kick in shortly, he didn’t think he could handle the pounding sensation all day.

“Let me,” Natsuya coaxed, the bed shifting under this weight as he leaned forward.

Ikuya snapped his eyes open as larger fingers covered his own. Lacking the energy to argue, he let his fingers drop so that Natsuya could take over and immediately shut his eyes again. He knew if they held eye contact while being this close, Ikuya would involuntarily start to lean in.

Natsuya applied pressure, stronger than his own, and rubbed in slow, soothing circles. Ikuya visibly drooped at the relief, sighing heavily as his brother kept the same pace. He tried not to think of why it felt better than when he did it to himself, and just enjoyed the moment.

He groaned quietly, unable to stop his own body’s reactions beneath his brother’s ministrations. The tension faded with every rotation and Ikuya never wanted him to stop.  

Too distracted with relief washing over him, he almost didn’t feel the bed dip as Natsuya changed positions. He squeezed his eyes tighter the moment sweet mint flooded his senses.

How close was Natsuya?

“Stop thinking,” the brunet whispered, and Ikuya _felt_ his warm breath. It almost made him self-conscious of his own, but Natsuya seemed more than willing to remain so close.

The fingers at his temples pressed harder, forcing Ikuya to stop thinking. His furrowed brow relaxed as his breathing deepened, succumbing to the pleasure all over again.

“There you go,” Natsuya praised.

Ikuya had to stop himself from melting under his brother’s touch. A subtle voice in his mind wondered what else Natsuya could do with his fingers, but instead of letting himself follow that path, he kept his focus on the pressure ebbing his headache away.  

Unfortunately, the bliss didn’t last too long as three knocks sounded from the door.

Ikuya opened his eyes dully, heavily blinking at the handsome face just before him. The closeness seemed to zap some energy back into him as practically onyx eyes stared back at him.

Was Ikuya seeing things right?

The fingers on his temples stopped their massage, trailing along his cheek instead. Ikuya sucked in an involuntarily sharp breath as Natsuya drug one finger beneath his chin.

They were impossibly close.

“Natsuya-kun! I brought your breakfast!”

Ikuya jerked his head towards the door, regretting the sudden movement immediately. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed under his breath, both hands flying to his head as if that were going to help.

Natsuya climbed off the bed in one swift motion and walked over to the door, leaving his back muscles on full display. Too many things were happening and Ikuya could barely keep up.

“Ohayo!” The woman chirped, pushing a silver cart into the room with covered breakfast platters and drinks. “Oh!” She squeaked upon seeing Ikuya. “So… you do have company.”  A frown momentarily crossed her exuberant features. Her blonde hair swished over her shoulder as she turned to face Natsuya.

“Did you think I ordered two breakfasts for myself?” The brunet chuckled. “This is my brother, Ikuya.”

Any remnants of disappoint fled her body as she faced Ikuya with a relieved smile.  “Good to meet you,” she bowed. “I’m Aimi!”

“You too,” Ikuya responded, not quite as believing nor chipper.

After emptying the cart and presenting the food with a pleased smirk, she placed her hand on Natsuya’s bare shoulder and leaned into his ear. Ikuya leaned in too, trying to hear the words she murmured against his brother’s skin, but it was no use. She patted his shoulder playfully and sashayed to the door, leaving the room uncomfortably quiet.

Jealousy… a feeling Ikuya knew all too well and the one emotion he hated the most, because he had no right to feel it. No right to feel anger towards a girl who flirted with his brother…

“It’s not what you think,” Natsuya broke the silence.

Ikuya removed the duvet that covered him, moving his legs carefully to stand up. “…Wouldn’t matter if it was,” he mumbled, faking indifference as he stood.

“Iku…”

“I’m gonna brush my teeth,” he said, ignoring the way his brother looked at him. His head throbbed with every step he took as he barely made it into the bathroom.

He pressed himself against the door, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply. He just needed a moment to put on his usual mask of indifference before sitting with Natsuya for breakfast. The headache wasn’t helping the flood of feelings he’d experienced over the last 24 hours, and he honestly needed to get back home before things got any worse.

His mind drifted to Natsuya’s warm, firm fingers kneading his head. They’d gotten so close to- _so close to what?_ The voice in the back of his head snipped at him. Close to nothing. Because they were nothing.

Opening his eyes, Ikuya forced himself to shove the thoughts away and just power through this morning so he could go home. They could meet again for dinner before Natsuya leaves just like they always do, and leave it at that.

The mirror mocked him, reminding him whose clothes he’d spent the night in. Whose smell he’d found comfort in and drifted off into a heavy sleep. Agitated, he splashed his face with ice cold water, begging for it to help him regain his senses. He quickly ‘brushed’ his teeth with his finger using Natsuya’s toothpaste, then followed it up with a copious amount of mouthwash, erasing the remnants from last night.  

After several deep breaths and a pep talk, he was ready to face the brunet.

-x-

By the time Ikuya emerged from the bathroom, Natsuya had set up their breakfast on the coffee table and flipped on the TV to reruns of an old sitcom. Something light-hearted seemed like the way to go after their already tense morning.

Unfortunately, ever since his little brother stepped from the bathroom the energy in the room had shifted. Natsuya wanted to chalk it up to Ikuya’s hangover but knew it had to have been more than that.

The laugh tracks in the background did nothing to ease the tension and as confident as Natsuya usually was, he couldn’t find the right words to break the ice. His mind kept trailing back to Ikuya’s soft groans and pouty lips from his temple massage. If Aimi hadn’t brought the breakfast to them right then, he could’ve sworn they were going to _kiss_.

His gaze drifted to Ikuya, sitting at the other end of the couch eating carefully and drinking his electrolyte drink. The space between them felt like miles, and Natsuya desperately wished to close the gap, but he couldn’t. He’d already stuck out the olive branch with a little TLC and look where that got him.

Maybe he just needed to strike up a conversation again.

“How’s your head?”

Ikuya’s eyes slowly drifted to him. “Better… thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Natsuya responded, offering a small smile.

Then back to silence and watching the show that didn’t really matter. Natsuya knew a strikeout when he saw one, so he’d stop pressing _for now_. They had all week as long as things went according to plan. Natsuya really should have thought more about what they could do, but where was the fun in that? He loved the spontaneity, always had, and he hoped Ikuya would share that with him, just this once.

“How much do I owe you?”

The question caught him off guard, “What?”

“For breakfast.”

Natsuya cocked a brow; surely Ikuya knew he was treating him. “Can’t I spoil my little brother?”

Ikuya stared down at his food, his movements freezing as if he truly hadn’t expected for Natsuya to cover everything. “Don’t-” he started then cleared his throat, still staring at his plate. “How are you affording all of this?”

“My-”

“Don’t just say your winnings,” Ikuya cut him off.

“That’s the truth.” At least part of it anyway.

Ikuya looked at him dead in the eyes, “That’s not the whole truth.”

“Okay,” Natsuya surrendered, his smile faltering. “My connections as well.”

“Meaning you slept with her.”

“Damn, Iku, it’s only noon and you’re already judging before asking.” Natsuya ran a hand through his hair and attempted to laugh it off to ease the growing tension. “I already told you it’s not what you think.”

Ikuya scoffed, his signature pout slowly coming out as he pushed the food around on his plate. “You obviously know her.”

“Her and her brother, yes,” Natsuya explained. “Their dad is the manager here and the two of them talked him into letting me stay.”

“Why?” Ikuya pressed, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

Natsuya sighed, ditching his breakfast and facing his brother on the couch. Ikuya followed in pursuit, but kept his focus on his hands as they twiddled in his lap.

“What’s with the twenty questions, Iku?”

“ _Oh…_ ” Ikuya’s fingers stopped their anxious dance. “You slept with the _brother_.”

_To distract myself from you._ “Why does it matter?”

Ikuya opened his mouth but immediately shut it, letting impassiveness fall over his features. “I guess it doesn’t.”

The words didn’t settle right with Natsuya, he could almost hear the underlying tone but couldn’t quite understand it. It didn’t help that his brother’s jealousy had always been a conundrum. He understood it when they were younger, because Ikuya wanted attention, but as adults? It almost seemed like he was jealous because…

_But it couldn’t be_. Therefore, Natsuya presumed it as judgment. That Ikuya only acted this way because he didn’t agree with his ani sleeping around… Maybe if he pushed the boundaries, he’d uncover the truth.

“Jealous?” Natsuya quipped.

“Of you catching an STD?” Ikuya snipped as he abruptly stood from the couch. “I’m sure Nao feels the same way, or have you slept with him too?”

Natsuya didn’t understand how this whole morning turned into an argument, but he needed to defend himself. Everything he’d done up until this point was to distract himself from the man standing right in front of him. In his lieu of lovers, he sought for any feeling to overcome his feelings towards his brother.

“You want a list, _Ikuya?_ ” His patience wavered, his care-free persona slowly slipping through the cracks.

Ikuya shook his head in disbelief, backing away from Natsuya as his face faded from anger to disappointment. “Is there anyone you haven’t slept with…”

It really wasn’t a question, but the immediate answer of ‘ _you’_ popped into the brunet’s mind. With a sigh, he stood and walked over to his brother. “Listen, Iku,” he coaxed as his hand rested on the younger’s shoulder. “I’m always safe and I get myself checked regularly.”

Ikuya’s gaze fell to the ground as he mumbled something under his breath.

“I can’t hear you when you mumble like that,” Natsuya said, hooking his finger underneath Ikuya’s chin, guiding him to look up. Their gazes locked and suddenly everything felt so much more _intimate._

“I…” Ikuya trailed off, his eyes roaming every inch of the face before him. Slowly, they glossed over and Natsuya thought he was about to cry, but Ikuya just closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I need to go,” he stated with diction, breaking away from Natsuya’s grasp.

“What?” The brunet said, a little dumbfounded.

“I need to go,” Ikuya reiterated, turning to collect his suit from last night.

Natsuya shook his head as if to clear his mind from the sudden fog that dampened his spirits. “You’re not staying?”

Ikuya must’ve not heard as he disappeared behind the bathroom door, silencing Natsuya completely with a loud click of the lock.

Natsuya felt his own headache coming on as he tried to keep up with Ikuya’s emotional whiplash. With a hesitant step, he approached the door and knocked lightly to let the other know he was there. “I’m here til Saturday and I thought we could have some brother bonding time.” More than that, but Natsuya continued with the deceiving intentions. “It’s been awhile since we got to have one on one time together,” he added purposely to strike guilt in Ikuya’s gut.

Honestly, he expected a ‘ _and whose fault is that?’_ but instead received a curious, “I-I can’t just drop everything and spend a week with you.”

“Aren’t you on break?” Natsuya pointed out, just about to lean on the doorframe until suddenly it opened, revealing Ikuya in the tight plum pants and white dress shirt.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t have stuff to do,” Ikuya defended, walking past him and depositing the clothes he’d borrowed onto the bed… minus the underwear from what Natsuya could tell.

“Like what?”

Ikuya shot him a glare before grabbing a laundry bag from the closet and opening it. “Training and catching up on school work.”

“You can do that here,” Natsuya countered, watching Ikuya put the clothes in the bag along with his suit jacket and vest. “There’s a lap pool and gym here, and I’d leave you alone while you studied.”

Ikuya’s movement faltered, almost as if he were considering the option, but that moment disappeared as quickly as it happened. “I’ll just meet you for lunch or dinner like usual.”

Natsuya took a hit to the gut, but kept his composure with his playful voice. “I just thought you’d make a little extra time for you aniki.”

“Well maybe my _aniki_ should let me know when he’s planning on returning from god knows where.”

Natsuya sighed; he didn’t want to argue but when conversing with Ikuya it seemed nearly impossible. Explaining that this trip hadn’t been planned would have been a waste of his breath, so he conceded, wondering if that’d get Ikuya to calm back down. “Next time I’ll do that then.”

Ikuya stopped, staring at him with the laundry bag in one hand and his phone in the other. That moment of hesitation gave Natsuya a sliver of hope, but Ikuya decided to stomp that into the ground. “Yeah, right.”

He could only bottle up his anger for so long and he expected his cap to blow any minute. He clenched his jaw along with his fists, indicating he’d been hurt but not giving Ikuya the satisfaction. Staying quiet, he removed himself from his brother’s path to the door as if to say, ‘ _leave then’_. It was the exact opposite of what the whole point of this argument was, but he should’ve anticipated this ending.

In that quiet, heated moment, Natsuya tried to convince himself his efforts weren’t wasted yet and it wasn’t too late to throw in the towel. Ikuya would see him again at some point and if Natsuya played his cards right, he’d have company in his hotel room again.

The brunet nodded, purposely appearing as if he’d thrown in the towel. “Okay well, I’m free for the rest of the week so just text me whenever you can meet.”

A small furrow formed between Ikuya’s brows before he proceeded forward, walking past Natsuya cautiously. As he made it to the door, he threw a glance over his shoulder. “I’ll wash your clothes and bring them with me next time…”

Natsuya smirked at his brother’s final words and watched him slip out the door, knowing he’d text him soon.

-x-

The tears started falling the moment his feet hit the pavement. He shouldn’t have stayed last night. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. _He shouldn’t have asked things he already knew the answers to._

There were about a million things swarming his head as he briskly walked to the train station. He couldn’t shake the smell of Natsuya, the sensation of his fingers trailing along his skin, the intimate eye contact that he could’ve sworn almost led to lip lock…

Then the sinking feeling of knowing that would never happen no matter how many falling stars he wished upon. Natsuya would keep sleeping with any pretty little thing that looked his way and Ikuya would keep getting jealous… Jealous to a point that he can’t even look his brother in the face and has to flee before he accidentally put his heart out on his sleeve.

Why did Natsuya have to sleep with so many people? It didn’t have to be a part of his free-spirited living… it didn’t have to be _so many_.

And Nao?

That one hurt.

That one hurt because that one had potential for so much more than a stupid one-time thing…

They probably had done it more than once.

How many more punches could he take before he finally fell?

Ikuya closed his eyes the moment he slid into a seat on the train. His headache still lingered, a dull drumming intended to remind him of last night and this morning for the remainder of his day. No amount of breathing and self-assurance would fix what had conspired, so he’d force himself to focus on something the moment he got back to his apartment.

Avoiding Hiyori would be another thing entirely. He didn’t have the energy to face his best friend and answer questions that _should_ be simple to answer.

But he guessed he’d just have to power through until he could breakaway and concentrate on his laundry, school work, and getting his room back in order after another crazy semester.

-x-

The conversation with Hiyori hadn’t been _so_ bad, but either way, Ikuya was over it the moment he’d mistakenly let it slip that Natsuya had asked him to stay for the rest of the week. That sparked a lieu of inquiries that Ikuya left at one word responses, because how else could he respond?

Luckily, he managed to keep his mouth closed about their argument, even though that had been the main thing eating away at him. After he’d been given time to calm down, he realized how childish he acted and that he lashed out for no reason… Well, no real reason that he could express out loud. Unfortunately, Natsuya could (and did) whatever he wanted to because he _wasn’t_ tied to anyone.

As Ikuya pushed himself through the day, he accomplished more than he’d set out to do. He’d gotten completely caught up on his laundry, cleaned his bedroom from top to bottom, and got ahead on all his readings. The only thing he hadn’t done was train, but that was mainly because his morning was spent moseying around with Natsuya. Aside from the grueling headache and argument caused entirely by him, the morning had been… _nice_.

His head hit the pillow, the thoughts he’d been avoiding all day coming back full force, but this time he welcomed them. Natsuya wanted him to stay with him for a full week… _a full week_. Ikuya hadn’t spent that much alone time with him since high school…

What would happen if they spent a full week alone together, locked up in a hotel room? Would this morning happen all over again but with a much more pleasant ending? If Ikuya told his ani his back muscles were sore, would he massage those too? Would Ikuya get to return the favor and finally explore the skin he’d been dying to touch since he was twelve?

All the blocking out he’d done during the day didn’t do him any good as every forbidden thought transpired in his head. If he were with Natsuya right now, what would they do? It was late enough for a reason to crawl into bed, but early enough not to drift off to sleep. Would they watch some mediocre sitcom like they had done that morning with their legs accidentally bumping underneath the covers? Or would they lay there, comfortably lounging while looking at each other and sharing late night secrets?

_Bzzt bzzt_

His phone drew him from his reverie, and he lazily pulled it out of his sweat pocket, unlocking it to his newest notification.

Ani 21:07: _How was your day?_

Ikuya chewed his lip, keeping back the shy smile that threatened to form. They had rarely texted and even when they did it was always the basic important life updates. But a simple _what’s up_ or _hey how’s it going_? Never.

Ikuya 21:09: _Busy_

He probably should’ve responded with more, but as he went to type, his phone buzzed again.

Ani 21:10: _Did you get some stuff done?_

Ikuya stopped for a moment; a small crease forming between his brows- _Was Natsuya waiting for him to respond?_ The thought alone sent tingles all over his body and even though he never really knew how to hold a conversation over text, he was willing to try now.

Ikuya 21:14: _Yeah. Got caught up on my laundry, cleaned my room, and studied._

Ani 21:15: _No training?_

Ikuya 21:16: _I usually train in the morning._

Ani 21:17: _Shit- sorry if I kept you from that._

Ikuya narrowed his eyes at the message, not believing Natsuya in the slightest for being sorry. With determined fingers he typed out his next message and clicked send before he could change his mind.

Ikuya 21:19: _No you’re not._

It wasn’t unusual for Ikuya’s sarcasm, but something about this almost seemed borderline _flirtatious._

Ani 21:20: _No. I’m not._

Ikuya released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Those three little words told him that even though there were bumps in their morning, Natsuya still enjoyed himself regardless. Then again, Ikuya should have known that already since his ani had asked him to stay even after the argument, but still… it was nice to hear.

Another buzz told him Natsuya messaged again.

Ani 21:22: _Are you?_

Ikuya 21:23: _Am I what?_

Ani 21:24: _Sorry you missed training?_

How long could someone stare at a message before finally responding with the answer that had immediately popped into his head after reading it?

Ten minutes in Ikuya’s case.

Ikuya 21:34: _No_

He placed his phone face down on his chest, staring up at the ceiling and willing his heart to slow down. He rarely gave Natsuya any sort of validation for multiple reasons, but mainly out of stubbornness. Feeding someone’s overly large ego was not in the books for Ikuya… well not anymore anyway. When they were younger, Ikuya would fawn over his brother. His ani could do no wrong and he wanted to be just like him. However, reality kicked in, setting Ikuya’s course into a different direction. Natsuya had begun showing attention to other people, raving about them with the smile Ikuya had thought was only for him.

Jealousy sunk in.

Ikuya pushed himself harder, determined to stand out amongst the rest and shine brighter than any of Natsuya’s other pupils.

Except when he finally excelled and outperformed others, Natsuya had already left…

But that never stopped Ikuya.

He liked the feeling of winning; there was no sense in denying it, and he felt like his life could go far with his swimming career. He thought maybe if he had that, one thing to keep him pushing on, he’d find happiness.

Again, reality kicked in, reminding him that the pain in his chest wouldn’t go away with his winnings, no matter how many times he wished it would. He wondered if anyone ever really got over loving someone…

When Ikuya finally flipped over his phone, he was hit with a message that had his limbs immediately obliging.

Ani 21:37: _Wish you were here._

Even through texts, Ikuya had fallen under Natsuya’s spell.

-x-

The third empty beer could explain Natsuya’s last text, but deep down, he knew he would’ve sent it sober. It was the last thing he could try, clearly stating his wish and hoping Ikuya would grant it. Unfortunately, no matter how much time had passed, no response came, and Natsuya’s fleeting hope dwindled.

The clock flashed 22:00 as if to mock him and remind him that his last efforts had failed. Honestly, he’d probably caused an even bigger wedge by trying to guilt trip Ikuya into coming back, but he couldn’t help it. The thought of Ikuya back in his world full force sounded like a dream come true, and if he had even a sliver of a chance, he was gonna use the best of his abilities to make it happen.

_Fuck-_ when the hell had he become so naïve? Was this what love did to a person or was it just the fact he kept throwing back beers to numb the pain?

… As fucked up as it was, his immediate thought was to reach out for someone to spend the night with. To distract himself from the fire roaring in his chest, to give him a chance to live out some wild fantasy and pretend as if his partner for the night was Ikuya.

Of course, Natsuya had done it before. He specifically sought out the doe-eyed ones with lean muscle and long, silky hair. He’d pretend the skin he’d kissed was Ikuya’s… the hair he’d pull to guide his lover was Ikuya’s. The eyes that had stared up at him in wonderment were Ikuya’s. In his boozy state of mind, it was almost as if his one-night stands were his brother. His mind would give into the figment of his imagination and bring it to life for just one night, and Natsuya would hold onto that moment for as long as he could… Until the sun would rise, falling like a spotlight on the man or woman that was devastatingly not his brother.

With a six-pack gone, he stared up at the ceiling and wondered where he could find an Ikuya stand-in tonight. If Aito (Aimi’s brother) had been at the hotel instead of traveling, he would’ve immediately reached out to him, spilling simple words like “ _Let me show my gratitude”_ to get him in his bed. They’d slept together more than once; there was something about Aito’s nimble fingers and porcelain skin that had him coming back for more. Not to mention how much he’d blushed under Natsuya’s ministrations. Aito was just about the closest thing to Ikuya he could get and he’d never pass up the opportunity to sleep with him… Unless of course he achieved the real thing.

The only other person he’d slept with more than once had been Nao. He sighed, rubbing one hand down his face and thinking back on the first time they had fooled around with one another. They were so young, all fumbling hands and tentative moans. Curiosity had sparked it all, and Nao’s guiding hand, leading them down a path of even deeper friendship. As they grew, their times spent together slowed down. Their teenage hormones had eventually burned out, and realizations had sunk in. Natsuya knew what he’d been doing and that he could never truly fall for his best friend, and Nao… Well, Nao had always been smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Two light knocks on his door pulled him from his downward spiral as he shot up from the bed and glanced at the clock- _23:54._ With scrunched brows, he climbed out of the bed and hesitantly walked towards the door. His footing halted the moment he realized Aimi was probably there, ready to throw herself at him. She had laid her hands on him every chance she got, definitely making her an easy lay, but Natsuya had zero interest. He stayed far away from the ones he knew would grow attached to him or the ones who were so hellbent on ‘changing’ him. Aimi had been a sweet girl, an over eager blonde with a wild giggle that stole many other’s attention, but not his own. Plus, Natsuya wasn’t too fond on the idea of sleeping with both siblings, so Aimi’s fate was pretty much sealed.

Honestly, he never expected her to take it to this level, coming to his hotel room in the middle of the night, but he supposed now was the time to clear things up. With a deep sigh, he unlatched the lock and opened the door, ready to turn down Aimi for good.

Except his eyes weren’t met with a bright smile and swishing ponytail. His eyes were met with something _so_ much better, but Natsuya couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. Had his beer goggles really fallen over his eyes already, or was it really-

“Five days,” Ikuya prompted, like the words had been rehearsed a thousand times.

The door opened wider as Natsuya side-stepped to silently invite the younger in. Either the text he sent had ended up working after all or he was already passed the fuck out and living out his fantasies in dreamland. He swallowed audibly, not enjoying the way he’d been completely caught off guard but feeling thankful all the same. He shut the door again, locking it up and turning to face his brother.

Ikuya glanced at the beer bottles then back to his brother with a quirked brow.

_Yep,_ Natsuya thought, _definitely my brother._ He chuckled breathlessly, soaking in the relief and excitement that washed over him. “Was it the text?” He asked once he found his voice again.

That adorable blush he craved tinged Ikuya’s cheeks. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he rejected Natsuya’s guess with his usual defiance. “I just changed my mind.”

Natsuya grinned, wide and proud. “Five days?”

“Five days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gents, let's get this show on the road. :D *innocent voice* What ever shall happen while they're alone together in a hotel room for days on end? ;)


End file.
